Incinerate
by vastare
Summary: He wasn't a savior and she wasn't ready to be caged. Still no matter how different they are, they find themselves pushed together in a cruel game of seduction and power, where one wrong move can mean the end of humanity as they know it.
1. Pulse

**Incinerate**

**Chapter 1: Pulse**

_There it was again. _

It was that familiar pulse of power that made her shiver and suddenly ache for a past long forgotten. The presence was heated and vaguely familiar as it traveled along her body making her fight back a gasp.

It was only her current predicament that kept her from purring and seeking out the owner of such energy. Instead Kagome was stuck in some small space, arms bound by metal enforced by magic to keep her from escaping and her sight robbed from her by a dark cloth that covered her eyes. Her captors had done an effective job.

The thought caused the dark-haired woman to growl slightly while she tried to once again free herself. It was not her first try but it would definitely be her strongest attempt.

She knew that there would be consequences but she couldn't just give in. Like liquid heat her power gathered in her fingertips spilling outward, amethyst flames licking at her binding but as soon the bands were touched she regretted it. Pain flared to life and traveled along her arm towards her chest and neck. Her teeth dug into her lower-lip as the pressure pressed against her chest. She instinctively strained, body going taut as she tried to breathe.

However the seals had been activated once again. The magic to keep her trapped was merciless and this time she had pushed it too far.

She was vaguely aware of the screams in the distance and the sounds of a fight breaking out through the pained haze that had settled over her. Something was happening but she could concentrate on nothing else but her burning lungs.

Breathe...

She couldn't breathe.

Her heart was beating harder in her chest and lips were parted as she tried to inhale but she was slowly being cocooned by that unknown magic. Kagome tried to control herself but instincts were sometimes stronger than logic. Her power spilled forward as self-preservation took over.

This time she was screaming as her arms burned. The bands seemed to vibrate against her wrists, searing through flesh.

Burning...

Restricting...

She didn't know how long it lasted or when she blacked out but the next conscious moment was when she heard the door open and that heated presence wash over her. The miko couldn't help but whimper softly as she felt that power crawl over her, tasting her, marking her...

And then she wasn't alone anymore.

"Mmm, now this is a surprise."

The silence was broken by a masculine voice. The voice was unfamiliar, smooth and clearly amused. Somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind there was a retort but she was too exhausted. So instead she tried to sit up again, regretting the action when pain shot up her arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little miko. It seemed you were a bit too stubborn." He clicked his tongue and Kagome realized that she would have glared at him if she wasn't lying on her stomach on the ground.

The next moment she almost jumped when she felt hands on her. The young woman tried to move away but those hands were persistent. They ran against her arms, almost feather-like causing her to shiver lightly.

"Peculiar...but amusing."

Her mouth opened as she prepared to berate him but she found herself making a sound as the blindfold was taken off her eyes.

For a moment she was blinded as light assaulted her vision but it was only short-lived as colors invaded her sight again when her eyes adjusted.

Just like that though her world was colored in red. The coppery scent that she had smelled earlier finally made sense as she watched the blood splatters against the door causing her to swallow thickly. If she looked further she could see bodies littering the hallway, most of them torn apart.

She couldn't help but swallow again.

"Hn, they didn't put too much of a fight. There's little challenge when it comes to such pathetic maggots," he spoke snapping her attention back to him.

Red so much red.

An unknown face stared back at her. Foreign, serpentine but beautiful, with his high-cheekbones and androgynous features. His eyes reminded her of liquid flames while his hair was blood-red. His pale skin only accentuated the strong carmine shade making him look both handsome and dangerous.

"You're staring, not that it's surprising." His lips curved in a smile and fangs could be seen. He radiated pure male satisfaction and confidence. It was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. Ignoring her pained body, she finally sat up and glared at him.

"Who are you and where am I?" The strength that her voice lacked was hopefully covered up by the glare she gave him. Unfortunately for Kagome, her act only made the redheaded man chuckle.

The sound was rather appealing but the priestess quickly mentally berated herself for thinking such a thing.

He was a jerk!

And yet she was also aware of how dangerous he was. Her gaze unconsciously wandered to the carnage outside the door.

Deadly indeed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand grasp her chin and turn her face. Kagome suddenly found herself staring up close into the unknown man's eyes.

His red gaze seemed to light up, the red seeming to glow the slightest bit as she felt his power wash over, dark, possessive and not human at all. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as his thumb brushed against her cheek, soft and teasingly.

He was very dangerous in more ways than one, Kagome realized only too late as he leaned closer, his lips ghosting against her cheek before hot breath fanned against her.

"I'm Zelman Clock and I welcome you to the Special Zone, my little miko."

And with those few words her fate was sealed.

**TBC...**

Constructive criticism is welcome. It's been years since I've written anything. So I'm pretty sure I'm very rusty.

Also sorry to say this but most of my old stories are on hold while I revise them.


	2. Control

**Incinerate**

**Chapter 2: Control**

He watched her; he gazed at her the way a cat would stare at a mouse, intrigued, amused, cruelly...and hungry. It made her heart beat a little faster in her chest and she disliked him for it. After having gone through all that she had, Kagome knew that she wasn't weak or easily scared. He shouldn't intimidate her or make her feel small.

However it was very different when it came to him and she was certain he knew this. The briefest curve of his lips let her know that he could detect her uneasiness and he enjoyed it.

_Bastard._

The young woman gripped her skirt tighter, fingers burying in the fabric as she felt that familiar sizzle of her powers rushing under the surface. Her emotions were like fuel feeding her miko gifts. Even now after so many years, it was still hard to control those impulses.

She was an emotional creature by nature. Powerful but still so very human and she often craved that freedom and the lack of restriction. The thought about the wildness and the rush send a shiver down her spine and for a moment she almost forgot of where she was and who she was with...but of course he brought her back.

Calm.

Amused.

Commanding.

"Careful miko. We wouldn't want you to pass out again or I might be forced to take better care of you. "

Having sensed the rise in her powers, his crimson eyes fell on the bands around her wrists and the unspoken threat hung in the air between them.

Kagome found herself clenching her jaw as she turned her face away from him, choosing to concentrate on the buildings outside the limousine. It's only been a short while since she's been in his presence but already she was aware of the beast that hid behind his calm facade.

That didn't mean she had all the answers but she knew one important thing.

Zelman Clock was no demon...he was something worse.

He could paint the world red.

She brought a hand behind her neck rubbing the skin as she tried to push away the memories of that hallway.

Kagome was not innocent when it came to bloodshed and battlefields. Still what she saw made an impression on her.

He was an effective killer.

She glanced briefly at him, noting the way his red bangs fells in his eyes.

He was a ruthless killer.

She wasn't about to just give in though. Her pride demanded that she stand her ground. Not even Sesshoumaru could arouse a feeling of complete obedience and submissiveness in her. The thought of the taiyoukai caused her to hurt but she quickly pushed aside the sentiment.

It had been long enough...

Instead she raised her chin the slightest bit, her stubbornness visible. "You should stop telling me what to do. What you should do instead is let me know for once where you are taking me," she replied as soon as she deemed her temper to be mostly under control again. Her eyes were still firmly focused on the world outside though watching buildings go by as she refused to look at him.

There was something about his gaze that made her lose her ground. Perhaps it was the ancient soul she could see reflected there. That part of him caused her to ache for the past and to wish for someone who could understand what it was like to watch years go by.

If there was anything that she had learned, it was that life could be merciless when you were someone like her.

Standing at a distance...

Always watching.

Always alone.

The dark haired woman quickly reminded herself though of how foolish it would be to seek such a connection and refuge with this man.

The redhead was a stranger to her.

He was a predator.

He was her captor.

He was suddenly pressing her against the seat of the car. His power washed over her like thousand of heated needles, piercing and leaving her breathless within only a few seconds. His presence darker than the youki that she was used to, was enough to suffocate and claim her all over again.

The surprised gasp that was torn from her lips was quickly followed by hasty arms coming to protect herself. Her first instinct was to push him away but he grasped her wrists and trapped them above her head as blue met red.

"Watch your tone, girl."

His voice didn't raise but the sharp edge could not be missed as he pressed himself closer to her, pushing her further into the leather seat.

"You'd better watch that pretty mouth of yours," he continued gaze dropping to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

"You're here because you could be useful." He paused and her eyes widened the slightest bit as he shifted his weight, body rubbing against hers in a far too intimate way. It made her suddenly aware of so many things that she had buried long ago.

Her heart beat faster, the sound thundering in her ears.

Too close.

Her world was slipping through her fingers while Zelman continued to hold her. Her vision darkened as his power blanketed her completely and pressed down on her.

A flash of amber eyes and dark hair in her mind made her inhale deeply.

Her body went limp. The more his power pressed against hers, the fainter everything else became. He wasn't done yet though.

He nudged a knee between her legs, she shuddered.

"Do not think for a moment that I won't hesitate and incinerate you on the spot if you cross the line with me." Almost as if to prove her point she could feel his fingers heat up, burning the flesh that was trapped in his grasp.

She hissed, the pain was enough to snap her somewhat out of it. Her eyes narrowed, almost as if breaking through the surface of water, her vision cleared and some of her strength returned.

"Let go!" The warning bells were going off in the back of her head but she didn't care at this point.

That familiar surge of her miko powers were pouring to the surface.

_Just let go. _

_Save yourself! _

The bands would not hold her any longer. Unknown to her, her own blue eyes glowed the slightest bit as the air around them suddenly became charged.

Zelman didn't seem afraid though and instead he

smirked. He could sense it, smell it and even taste it now.

This woman...

"How lovely..."

Kagome growled, the bands crackling against her miko energy even when she felt the magic lash out at her and through it all he was watching her so closely.

He smiled then.

"Lovely but foolish." His hands settled against the bands. Almost immediately her eyes widened.

"You're powerful but you're too young."

He was draining her.

The thought made her panic as her vision danced.

How?

He must have sensed her confusion for he chuckled softly.

"The magic is easy to manipulate, darling."

He was closer now.

Too close.

She froze on the spot as she felt his lips against her neck, moving closer to her ear.

She jerked slightly as the limo came to a sudden stop but that was not enough to take her attention from the male. All she could focus on was his mouth.

His heat...

"You're way over your head."

She shuddered as his mouth continued to tease her in ways that were foreign to her. Kagome realized then that she had fought on different battlegrounds before but she was utterly lost here. She gasped as his fangs grazed her neck.

No, no, no!

She had to do something.

The priestess internally screamed at herself but her body refused to obey.

"I wonder how you taste..."

She bit her lip as she told herself that she would not scream. He would not get that pleasure. Bracing herself, she prepared for the pain but it never came.

Instead the door of the limo was suddenly thrown open.

Cool air rushed in and with it an even colder voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I do not recall giving you such liberties with _my_ miko."

Kagome's head snapped towards the door and for a moment she thought she was hallucinating.

It just couldn't be.

That same gilded stare.

That same familiar presence that at one moment in time had meant so much to her. The blue eyed woman could feel her throat tighten as her voice almost refused to work.

"Sesshoumaru..."

The past she missed had apparently found her again.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Another chapter done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or is following this story. **


End file.
